Chance
by SpacePirateGirl
Summary: Jasmine never had a chance with Zane... but maybe one day, the hopelessness will change. Zane X Jasmine Oneshot, drabble, whatever you call it...


A/N: I was thinking of random couples, and I asked my brother for one in YGO GX… yep, and he said "Jasmine x Zane" so this is it :-D Forgive me if any of them are out of character. . . especially Jasmine, seeing that she hardly even has a character :-P LOL. Anyway, enjoy :-)

* * *

Chance

How envious, she was. . . They were friends, yes, but Alexis was just too much more popular.

How many times had she seen her blonde, tomboyish friend stand with Zane Truesdale, one of the hottest men in the entire world, at the lighthouse? How many times had she wished she could speak to him in Alexis's place? How many times had she mentally cursed Alexis for being more popular than her, even though, when it came down to looks, she herself would win?

Too many moments to bear. Too many times to count.

It just wasn't fair! Seriously, who would like a dumb blonde over a sexy red-head? But Alexis wasn't a dumb blonde, she was smart and didn't care much over her looks. Maybe that was the problem. Maybe Jasmine cared too much.

Mostly all the students gathered around to watch the graduates. . . except the Slifers, of course, who were clueless. Jasmine showed up, along with Mindy and Alexis, waiting to see the inevitable name Zane pop up as the valedictorian.

And at last, Zane Truesdale was announced to be the valedictorian, and no one was surprised in the least. The students and graduates left the building, and Jasmine realized that she might never see Zane again. . . not even from a distance. Possibly only on television.

So she did something stupid. "Zane!" she called after him, as she ran to catch up.

He glanced at her with those teal, mysterious eyes. "What?" he asked as Jasmine cringed at the coldness.

"Um. . . you're going to the P-Pro leagues, aren't you?" she managed to blurt out nervously.

"Yes, I am," he answered with the same coldness as before. "Why do you ask?" He was not even smirking. . .

Jasmine clasped her hands behind her back. "Well. . . well, I. . . I was just wondering if I would ever see you again."

"I'm sure you'll see me on television at my duels." Zane began to stride away, believing the conversation was over.

Jasmine ran to catch up again. "No, not on T.V. I meant in person. . . like we are right now." Pleadingly, she gazed at his face.

Zane turned to stare at her. Jasmine had a feeling, a premonition, that this would be the last time she ever again saw his eyes as they were, right then. . . "Maybe," he answered as he took his leave.

Jasmine sighed in defeat. . . she simply had no chance with him. . .

And by the time summer came and left, Zane was gone.

XXX

A few months passed as the Society of Light was created. . . Jasmine didn't desire to be a part of that group, but she _was_ an Obelisk blue. . . So it felt very unnatural for her to be one of the only sane ones in the previous Obelisk Blue Dorm.

Alexis had joined the Society, and sometimes Jasmine found herself wishing her friend's new dilemma had occurred the year before. . . maybe that way Jasmine would have received a better chance with Zane. Of course, she cursed herself every time the thought even crossed her mind. . .

Then, to her extreme horror, Zane himself returned to Duel Academy—although he was _not_ Zane. He was darker, and more heartless than before. Jasmine even watched as her former idol had nearly killed Syrus. She believed that she could not love this careless bastard anymore, so she stopped hoping Zane would love her in return.

But her hopes never vanished completely. She always found herself wishing Zane would return to normal.

And one day, when she was sauntering back to the Obelisk girl dorms, she came across Zane for the second meaningful time. After she nearly bumped into him, she timidly froze and stared up at the icy expression on the "new" Zane's face.

A silence stretched for what seemed like ages, and Zane merely stood there, his teal, emotionless eyes bearing into her skull. Jasmine nearly flinched at realizing his eyes were not the same as last year. . . _I _knew_ his eyes would never be the same after I said goodbye,_ she thought to herself.

When the silence was too much to bear, Jasmine broke it herself. "Hi, Z-Zane," she greeted nervously. "It's nice to see you again. . . besides on that t-television."

Zane did not move, so Jasmine found herself desperately searching for another conversation-starter.

"Um. . . how've you been?" she asked.

Zane smirked. "Better than ever," he responded. His voice possessed such evil and coldness that Jasmine suddenly wished she had not gotten him to speak at all.

"Well—er—I gotta go. . . I'll see you later?" Jasmine couldn't think of anything but running away from this previous acquaintance of hers, but, nevertheless, she stood her ground so that she could leave politely.

Zane apparently did not have the same sense of manners, for he stalked away emotionlessly, leaving Jasmine in shock.

XXX

Zane had returned to normal, or so she had hoped. During the incident of a different dimension, Zane had come to Duel Academy only to only later disappear again. When he was found, lying on the beach with a risky, heart problem, and rumors spread about how Jaden, Syrus, Alexis, Hassleberry and several others—including even Aster Phoenix—Jasmine realized that Zane had also arrived in the different dimension. . .

And his heart problem. . . Well, that was a normal consequence for anyone who dealt with electricity. She had gone to the medical section of the school in order to see how Zane was doing. Jasmine didn't plan on speaking with him. Merely looking at him would be satisfying enough for her.

But when she got there, she couldn't resist. Seeing that odd, sad smile on Zane's face as he sat on a wheelchair told Jasmine two things. One was reassuring her that Zane was no longer evil. The second forced her to speak with him right then and there.

"Hey, Zane," she greeted, nervously twirling a strand of her bright, red hair with a finger. "How you doing?" As soon as the question left her mouth, she regretted saying it. . . last time, it had stirred up Zane's darker self.

"I'm better," he said but didn't glance at her.

Jasmine sighed. _I guess he really_ is _back to normal. . . What a relief!_ "So. . . your heart's not bothering you too much?"

Zane flinched so slightly that it was hard to see.

But Jasmine had noticed it all too clearly. . . _He must not like talking about his injuries,_ she decided. "Um. . . well. . ." she struggled to change the subject. "I'm glad you're back."

The Truesdale finally turned his gaze to her, and Jasmine realized most of the sadness in his smile had disappeared. He was really smiling. . . at _her_. "Thank you," he whispered, barely audible. Jasmine wasn't even sure if he _had_ said it. . .

"Well, see you later," she responded, rushing away to hide the huge blush that had grown on her face. _He__smiled at me_ and _he even_ thanked _me_! she suddenly realized. Her blush grew even deeper.

_He smiled at me! _she repeated over and over again in her mind. She stopped walking for a moment, calming her excited thoughts. _Maybe I do have a chance with him after all. . ._

* * *

A/N: Well, that's it :-) Slip a review on your way out, and I'll be the happiest person ever :-D But anyway, see ya later :-) 


End file.
